This application for funds to purchase a phosphorimager represents part of a coordinated plan to build a superior Gene Therapy Facility at The Weill Medical College of Cornell University. This shared facility will provide Cornell and affiliated faculty with access to all the technology to perform gene therapy from basic research to clinical trials. To promote high quality basic research, the molecular core is charged with providing analytical methods and instruments that allow detailed molecular analyses of biological samples. Success in gene therapy is critically dependent on objective quantitative assessment of the efficiency of gene transfer and analysis of the status of treated of tissues. The traditional use of X-ray and photographic film in molecular biology has limited quantitative analyses. The multi-functional phosphorimager requested here will enable several quantitative approaches to the analysis of molecular data using fluorescent, chemifluorescent and radioactive approaches. A group of twelve investigators with extensive research support, primarily from NIH sources, have been identified as the initial users of the Gene Therapy Facility and represent the users of the equipment. Among the intended applications are quantitative assays of therapeutic and endogenous gene expression in tissues and use of gene arrays to give comprehensive surveys of gene expression and the effect of gene therapy. In the overall organizational structure and facilities of the Gene Therapy Facility provide the location and permanent management and oversight mechanisms that ensures the optimal use of the instrument.